


了结

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 双金 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: 双金的和解（？）
Relationships: 金泳三/金大中, 김영삼/김대중
Kudos: 5





	了结

听说金大中前总统病情恶化。

金泳三踏入首尔新村的医院，前来探望这位和他有着半生一言难尽关系的人。

媒体们对于金泳三此次的到来都八卦的不得了。离而复合，合而又离的两位民主化领袖，自从政后就一直在纠缠，头两年为了他俩的握手言和，甚至大半个政治圈兴师动众前去撮合然而依然未果。

然后，此次金大中病重，他主动来探看了。说不定是和好的信号，这必然是十分吸引人的。  
面对众位记者急迫的关于他和金大中的问题，金泳三其实耳朵都起茧子了。  
之前明明已经说过“根本没什么好和解的。”这群人怎么就这么想看到他被自己打脸呢？

医院前，金泳三给了记者们一个听不出是真诚还是敷衍的回复：  
“金大中与我是长久的竞争与协作关系，是这世界上前所未有的特殊关系。”

年纪都这么大了，兴许过不了几天都变成那一抔土而已。金大中这次情况又是很不乐观，看一眼后恐怕真的要成永别。或许，和解，也不是不可以？

他走近病房。金大中躺在病床上，应是正在睡觉休息。

见他进屋，几位在病房中的东桥洞家臣纷纷无声地站起身，微鞠一躬向他致意。夫人李姬镐赶忙上前，与之互相握手问好。

“金前总统能来探望，我们十分感激。只是人病着，有些嗜睡，清醒的时间少。给您造成了不便，还望您谅解。相信他醒来知道您来过，一定会很高兴。”  
“李夫人客气了，这没什么不方便。既是休息那我就不打扰他本人了——金大中先生现在病情如何？”

“感谢您的关心，现在情况还算稳定。您不用太担心。”

金泳三点点头：“上了年纪，难免会有身体上的各种不适，再多多修养几天可能就会好了。”

“谢谢您。一切……都遵从上帝的旨意吧。”李姬镐平静的语气下压着一股令人心酸的冷静的哀伤。

金泳三看着金大中平静沉睡的脸，突然觉得有一股哀恸在心中四处乱窜，撞的他有些喘不过气。  
他似是在对着金大中说，又似在自言自语：  
“金大中先生，我来了，我来看你了。”

朴智元听到这话，抬手扶了下眼镜，虽然有些不合适，但还是觉得他们这一群人此时在这里显得有些“多余”。他侧眼看了看权鲁甲，对方看到他后扯了下嘴角，随即冷漠的移开了眼神。

显然李姬镐也察觉到了金泳三应是有话想单独对金大中讲，即便他可能听不到。  
“金前总统若是有什么话想单独对他说，我们就先出去，到病房外等您。”

说着领着东桥洞的一众人悄悄地离开了。

金泳三轻手轻脚走近地坐到病床前的椅子上。

他哂笑一下轻声开口道：“这次我说什么你终于不会着急地反驳或是对我冷嘲热讽了。”

“我也真是欠，前几年他们那群人那么卖力的给咱俩创造见面言和的机会，我直接拒绝，现在却又是我主动跑到你身边。”说着眼看向病床窗外，“还赶上了你并非清醒的时候，看不见我也听不到我。”

他微微出神，沉默了几秒后再次看向金大中。  
“你还记得当初在国会吗？人人都说我是个心直口快的愣头青。然而那时我就觉得你很是老谋深算。不过我也确实很欣赏你的能力。一起同心协力的时间里真的很不错。”  
金泳三的脸上镀上了一层回忆的恍惚。  
“当时大家都夸你能言善辩，把‘去听金大中演讲’作为推辞一些事情的借口甚至一度成为一种风气。有一次有个议员拉着我陪他下围棋，我不愿意，说的就是要听你演讲拒绝了他。”  
他摇着头忍不住笑出了声。  
“想不到我们从初识到现在居然已经都过去了快半个世纪。”

“我们两个第一次较量是因为什么来着？是新民党候选人选举吧。你打败我成为了新民党候选人，但最后你不还是输给了朴正熙。从那之后各种乱七八糟的事就开始不消停。”

71年国会选举与执政党打的鸡飞狗跳，对面手段无所不用其极。自家的党也必然不是铁板一块，“珍山事件”便是结果。而后党内分歧的鸿沟越发增大，对立之态也越发显著。

十月维新，戒严令下达，坦克与战车开进汉城，戒严军队进驻大街小巷。冰冷的炮口与荷枪实弹无不泛着寒光。知识分子怒报国无门，普通市民亦不敢高声语。

金大中在异国四处奔走进行反抗，他的名字他的人在国内一时间都成为了禁忌。  
随即而来的便是让他差一点死无全尸的绑架。  
死里逃生，七年软禁就此开始。任何活动都遭受限制，空有想法力气却无处施展。  
金泳三则情况略好，不肯就范罢休，在条件有限的情况下用自己的方式尝试挣扎，同时也难免在旧时政治丑态中随波逐流。

“直到那人被杀之后我们才有机会好好交谈再聊合作。12.12那次，我承认，我对那个畜生掉以轻心。当时我们嘴上还说什么联手就没人打败我们，实际上净是想着怎么内斗，让他那么顺利地就钻了空子。随后我被软禁，而你甚至被判极刑。”

印着“金大中勾结北傀间谍煽动光州内乱”大字的报纸铺天盖地，金泳三记得当时看到这些时内心暗骂的荒谬，更记得“军队镇压市民死伤严重”闯入眼中时的震惊和痛心。

“你真的是一刻都不闲着呢，人在美国流亡时还要为我的绝食抗争发声。那次真的要谢谢你，虽然你也没起什么作用，可是那份支持的心意我心领了。真心的。”

金泳三叹息着摇了摇头，“这么一念叨才发现，原来我们两个经历的事竟然这么多，说都说不完。这提的几件，也不过是零碎边角。”

……  
“三党合并本身就是背弃了民主主义。你背离民主主义已经那么远了。”  
金泳三没有反驳，只能挂出无奈的笑容。  
“现在无论如何也要实行‘地方自治’。巨山，你也曾经是在野党，你应该明白其中的重要性。”  
……  
你总是在谴责我，反驳我。

“军政府熬过去了，总统也都轮流当过了。然后咱俩之间越来越僵。”他嘲讽地笑了笑，“啥事都没有了，可算能放心大胆放开地掐架了是吗？  
——所以你痛快了吗？”

“你的自传我看了，无时无刻，只要有我出现的地方，你就不忘要内涵一下我，要不就是直接对我横加指责。平时也是如此，总是和我作对。”  
金泳三扬起头，对金大中侧目而视，恶趣味地笑着说：  
“我当然不能就这样任你胡来，我自传里也批你了。你看到了吧。”

金泳三站起身，踱步到窗前，眼睛看向窗外，但是窗外有什么其实他一点也没看到。眼前全是脑中闪过的种种片段。  
他背对着金大中继续说道：  
“金大中，众人无不赞颂你大度宽容，你也甚是满意的如此标榜自己。其实你明明不过一个刻薄寡情之辈罢了。你连朴正熙和全斗焕都可以原谅，可这么多年就是不肯对我松口。  
我来到这里，想着放下过去不再责怪你，想着不再紧抓着你那些我看不惯的作为，想着一笑泯恩仇，可是你呢，哪怕直到现在，你也要用这样的方式拒绝与我交谈，拒绝对我说不再计较。”

金泳三一口气说完后，转过身再一次面向金大中的病榻，面容满是责问与不甘之色。  
“你就这样的不想见到我，不想和我和解吗？我就这么不堪，这么不值得你原谅吗？你就那么的清高圣洁吗？你之前不也说自己也是有错的那个吗？”

他快步走到病床前，手扶住床边。“我们都是共同参与过那段历史并为之奋斗的人，我们也曾是并肩战斗的同志，就当是为了我们那些支持者，那些拥戴我们的国民，我们冰释前嫌也可以让他们减少对立更加团结不是吗？你为什么总是不肯让步示弱？”

金大中没有任何的反应。耳边能够听到的只有他微弱的呼吸声。  
那些连接着他身体的仪器各司其职，无言又无情地运作着，将生命的存在化作显示屏上一串串精确的数字。

他在金大中床前再次坐下，缓缓握住对方冰凉的手，上身微前倾：“我们都是半截入土的人了，给我个回复，我们，可以算是和好了吗？”  
不知金大中到底有没有听到金泳三的所言所语，能够确定的是他始终无动于衷，安静地躺在病床上，面容平静。

“是不是需要对你说一切都如你所愿，都是我的不对，你才会满意。”

金泳三冷笑一声：“你怕不是在装睡吧。”内心也不知自己到底是希望他能够醒来和自己对峙还是就这样继续沉睡，什么也别听到，权当是自己在这里发泄了。

“好，金大中，不提你的问题了，你的那些过错先不管，就说我吧。我从来没否认过自己所做的不妥之事。你批评我的话，现在我告诉你，有些我是认同也接受的——不知道你有没有我这样的觉悟。”

他深吸一口气闭上眼睛，话语随着呼气轻轻吐出：  
“你也说过什么我们民族的恨文化，你希望人们不要继续这样，那你自己呢？你是怎么对我的呢？”

金泳三低下头深深地叹了一口气，再抬起头时却已是眼眶发红。“我这是在自作多情些什么。”  
最后看了一眼金大中，他抽出自己的手，准备离开。  
就在他起身的那一刻，金大中刚刚被握住的手的手指轻轻动了一下。  
似是对于对方的抽离不能适应，企图再次找回那种施在其上的力量。  
？！  
金泳三见状立刻又坐回了座位，再一次攥住那只手——这次是双手紧抓。  
“……你？”他一时难抑激动，“你都听到了是吗？”  
金大中紧闭的双眼有了变化，他的眼睑轻微的抖动了一下。  
“你若是觉得和解了，就给我点回应……好吗？”他语调中已带上了哽咽。  
金泳三感觉到手上似是传来了不属于自己发力带来的挤压之感——金大中在缓缓收紧自己的手指回握住金泳三。  
他忍不住笑了。上扬的嘴角恰好接住了紧跟着流下的眼泪。

互相责难敌对半生，终了之时，回首回顾，亦不过如此。然而偏是一定要经历过翻涌过沉淀过，才能知晓何为看清看透。

金泳三定了定神，抹去泪痕。“好，我明白了。你好好休息吧。”  
他俯下身凑到金大中耳边轻声说道：“再见了，后广。”

说罢站起身走出了病房。

关门声响起，金大中缓缓睁开双眼。

再见，巨山。

在医院外等候多时的记者们早已等不及，见他出来，纷纷拥挤上前，把各自的麦送到他嘴边。

“金泳三先生可否透露一下刚才的谈话内容？”  
“二位刚才的谈话氛围还算友好吗？”  
“您现在对您与金大中先生间的矛盾怎么看？”  
“二位对立已久，请问这次您可否与金大中先生达成和解？”  
……

“可以这样认为，确实到了该和解的时候了。”金泳三回答道。  
话声尚未落地，安静记录回答的记者们又一次沸腾。问题如层层海浪，互相重叠又无穷无尽。回应几句后，秘书们面无表情地推开人潮，领着金泳三坐上车，驶离了医院。

自第上一次分裂那时算起，竟是已过去22年了。

**Author's Note:**

> 巨山和后广分别是YS和DJ的号。DJ私下里称呼YS为“巨山”是真的。至于YS是不是叫DJ“后广”，暂时没考据到。就当是我私自安排的吧（✘）  
> （奇怪的情趣增加了.jpg）


End file.
